Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus having an improved display quality.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display includes a backlight unit to supply light to the liquid crystal layer and the liquid crystal layer includes liquid crystal molecules.
The liquid crystal display includes a spacer disposed between the two substrates. The spacer maintains a distance between the two substrates and absorbs external impact applied thereto.
When external contact forces are applied to a lower substrate among the substrates, a position of the spacer may be changed. The spacer returns to its original position when the external contact forces applied to the lower substrate are removed.
Due to the change in position of the spacer, an alignment layer disposed on the lower substrate may be damaged and the damaged alignment layer does not properly control the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules. Consequently, light leakage occurs in an area corresponding to the damaged alignment layer.
In addition, when the spacer does not return to the original position thereof, the liquid crystal molecules arranged around the spacer are misaligned due to the change in the position of the spacer. Consequently, light leakage occurs around the spacer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.